1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, for example a traffic signal light, using an array of lenses each comprising a solid body of light-propagating material defining a light-refracting surface through which the light rays from a light source propagate. The light-refracting surface is divided into light-refracting surface sections having different configurations in view of deviating the light rays propagating through these surface sections toward respective spatial points.
In the present disclosure and in the appended claims, the term "configuration" is intended to designate the shape, orientation and position of the light-refracting surface sections.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,330 (Hoffman et al.) issued on Aug. 30, 1994 describes a traffic signal light comprising an array of light-emitting diodes. This prior art traffic signal light also comprises an array of generally conical, double-refraction and total reflection solid nonimaging lenses for refracting, reflecting and thereby redirecting the light rays from the diodes in view of meeting with the requirements of the standard in force in the region of concern relative to traffic signal lights.
A drawback of the double-refraction and total reflection solid nonimaging lenses of U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,330 is that a complex geometry may be required to respect the standard.